First Songs Lead To New Loves
by neon226
Summary: Austin writes a song that touches Ally, Trish, and Dez, but when Kira hears the song she thinks its about Ally what will happen? Auslly and a teensy bit of Trez!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**First Auslly fanfiction don't hate, love it.**

Austin POV

_Kira and I are running through IHOP, pancakes are flying everywhere and I lean down to kiss Kira, our lips are inches apart, here it gos…_

"Austin!"

"AHHH!" I scream.

"You feel asleep on the counter AGAIN! My dad is going to kill me if keep falling asleep on the counter." Ally screamed.

"Sorry, last night I stayed up writing a song…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean you WROTE a song?"

"What can't I write a song…" Ally just glared at me."Ohh, yeah its not that good though…"

"Sing it to me." Ally pleaded.

"Sing what to who?" Trish asked.

"Nothing…" I got out.

"Dude you going to sing your song _What Do I have To Do_**(1)**_?" Dez questioned._

"Well…" I stretched. I stared at their puppy dog face. Aww, Ally looks cute… WAIT, WHAT I'm dating Kira. "Fine here it goes." I heard them yell whisper yes.

_Listen,_  
_You've got them all hypnotized_  
_Dragging them round by the eyes_  
_They line up shoulder to shoulder_  
_Like dominoes, you keep knocking them over_  
_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you_  
_And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

_'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance_  
_What do I have to do? O-ooh_

_To be the lady's choice_  
_Oh, oh yeah_  
_Your lips got me wondering why_  
_I'm tangled in lame pick up lines_  
_Something is taking over (Something is taking over)_  
_You got my heart set on roller coaster_  
_I'm chasing you around_  
_You got your leash on me too_  
_I wish I could pull myself but we both know it's true_

_'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance_  
_What do I have to do? O-ooh_

_See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language_  
_Vous avez de très beux yeaux_  
_Ooh, so beautiful_  
_Climb the Eiffel Tower_  
_Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah_

_'Cause it never shines as bright as you_  
_When you walk into the room, I never had a chance_  
_Tell me, what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance_  
_What do I have to do? O-ooh_  
_To be the latest choice_  
_Hoooo_

**(2)**

"Soooo…"

**I'll try to upload every day. **

**LIKE, REVIEW, FOLLOW!**

**(1)- I don't own R5 What Do I Have To Do  
**

**(2)- Again I don't own What Do Ihave To Do by R5**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry this is late my partner forgot to type this so here it is.**

**Kira's POV**

I walked into Sonic Boom looking for Austin, but he was nowhere to be found. I hear a song coming from the practice room, it must be Austin and Ally practicing. It was beautiful, Austin sang

"_You lookin' like a queen_

_Walkin'through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees_

_Baby we're losin' balance…"_

I was going to go in there and say how good the song was when I here Ally AND Trish and Dez's comments.

Then Ally says "Kira will love the song since its about her, you wrote it too. That is so sweet."

Aww, Austin wrote a song for- "It's not for or about Kira" says Austin.

"What?!" Oh no, my covers blown.

"Kira?!" They say in unison.

"Yesit's me! Austin if that song isn't about me since I WAS girlfriend!"

"Kira I don't want to say who it's about," Austin said scared," and you WAS my girlfriend, we never broke up!"

"Well we're through Austin!" I am so mad at him!

**Austin's POV**

What have I done. Kira is, I mean was my girlfriend, and I go write a song on what I have to do to get Ally. I'm so stupid.

"Austin, what just happened?" Ally sweetly asked me.

"Nothing, I got to go Als. See you later." I said nervously.

"But what about the song, we got to finish it by tomorrow!"

_I'm sorry Ally I just can't. Lets just end my career now. _No, I wish I said that out loud, but not my career thing.

**Ally's POV**

What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I looked back at Trish and Dez, who didn't know what's happening. So I run off to Austin. "Austin, wait up!" man that's a long run in heels.

"Ally?" he seems confused.

"Austin, please come back to Sonic Boom. We need to finish the…"

"Austin Moon, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Starr said out of nowhere. I can tell now that this is not going to be good.

**Austin's POV**

"Yes sir." This isn't going to be good. Man does Kira act fast.

"So what is it that Kira broke up with you cause you don't like her no more?" Mr. Starr said.

Oh. God…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

"You see Mr. Starr, I wrote a song and it wasn't about Kira. She found out that it wasn't and asked why it wasn't about her and I wouldn't say, so she dumped me and…"

I got cut off by Jimmy. "Ok, but why."

Before I could answer he asked, "Who is the song about?"

I guess I have to tell him because if I don't I'll probably get pressured into telling him or I could lose my record deal. I guess this is a time for desperate measures.

"It's about…" I trailed off because in the corner of my eye I see a brunette with caramel tips, Ally. If I tell Jimmy then Ally will hear causing our partnership to be ruined and shattered. I'll lose my record deal because I have no new songs and…

"Austin?" Jimmy said sounding a little, how do I say, agitated.

"Sorry Mr. Starr I'll have to tell you some other time, bye." I walk away going straight to Ally.

**Ally's POV**

Oh no! Austin's on his way over towards me act normal, act normal, act…

"Hey Austin!" I say trying to act normal.

"Ally were you spying on us." Austin says getting straight to the point.

"Whaattt, that was you?! I thought it was…" trying to find a divergence ah ha, " Riker Lynch!"

Austin rolls his eyes at me, HEY!

"Any way are you coming back to Sonic Boom?" I ask.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," he says quietly. He walks away without another word, rude!

**Kira's POV**

I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINDING OUT! Soon as I do I'm gonna… OH, pizza!

**Sorry guys that this is late I've been very busy and my other story will update later. Wrote the chapters but didn't publish them. Sorry LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**FOREVER SPEAK RIKERISH!**

**-Caitlyn**


End file.
